theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
January 26, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King hi chris 6:38 Chrisgaff Hey Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:01 Flower1470 Hey guys 7:02 Chrisgaff Hi Lily Where's pen? 7:06 Flower1470 She's coming lol 7:06 Chrisgaff Ok. :P 7:10 Dragonian King hi lily Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:10 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:11 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:12 Dragonian King sup peep You are now away. 7:19 Chrisgaff Hi pen 7:56 Dragonian King sooo You are no longer away. 7:57 Flower1470 yawn 7:57 Dragonian King nway 7:59 Chrisgaff Norway You are now away. 8:05 Dragonian King no candle wax pretzel stick 8:07 Chrisgaff Choclate cottage cheese You are no longer away. 8:07 Flower1470 O_o 8:09 Chrisgaff Nose hair buffalo steaks 8:11 Dragonian King um You are now away. 8:23 Chrisgaff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNUXbFS-iqE I AM THE CHEESE You are no longer away. 8:23 Flower1470 ....what did i just watch I dont even..... O_o 8:24 Chrisgaff I AM BETTER THEN THE BOLONGA AND THE SALAMI COMBINED 8:24 Flower1470 good for you (yes) 8:27 Dragonian King what the 8:27 Flower1470 lol 8:27 Chrisgaff yes c: 8:29 Flower1470 if that's what Chris looks like irl I'd marry him right now so i can eat him (yes) 8:30 Chrisgaff Nooo D: 8:30 Flower1470 It gives "yummy Chris" a new meaning (yes) (yes) 8:30 Dragonian King omg this is so weird i can't stop replaying 8:30 Flower1470 XD 8:32 Chrisgaff It's from an old show in the 90's. :P 8:33 Dragonian King what's it called 8:34 Chrisgaff Gimme a sec, trying to remember. :P Rocko's Modern Life 8:35 Flower1470 really? 8:36 Chrisgaff Yea 8:36 Flower1470 I watched a bit of that I missed most of the good 90's shows lol My childhood was built upon Spongebob. 8:37 Chrisgaff Mine was around Jimmy neutron :P 8:37 Flower1470 eh that was ok not my favorite 8:38 Dragonian King I AM THE CHEESE 8:38 Chrisgaff I have a picture of me when I was like 3 or 4 with a Jimmy neutron rocket from toys r us. Or something. 8:38 Dragonian King I AM THE BEST CHARACTER ON THE SHOW I AM BETTER THAN BOTH THE SALAMI AND THE BOLOGNA COMBINED jimmy neutron was the kid with the weird head right 8:39 Flower1470 chris your avatar is freaking me out Yes lopl lol* 8:39 Chrisgaff With the ice cream hair cut. XD This is from a friend, it's a drawing from game grumps, it's danny. :P 8:40 Flower1470 uh huh 8:40 Chrisgaff ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY FLAVOR SAVOR 8:40 Flower1470 nope. 8:40 Chrisgaff Oh, ok. :P SILLY 8:40 Dragonian King what 8:40 Chrisgaff DANNY IS GUD R.Y GUD RLY* 8:41 Dragonian King I AM THE DOG I AM THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE GAME I AM BETTER THAN THE CAT AND THE DUCK COMBINED 8:41 Flower1470 :O 8:43 Dragonian King *Whale shows up* Whale: I AM WHALE 8:43 Chrisgaff GO ON 8:43 Flower1470 NO 8:43 Dragonian King I AM THE BEST CHARACTER ON THE SHOW 8:43 Flower1470 NONONO 8:43 Dragonian King I AM BETTER THAN UGLY HAIR MAN AND AWKWARD ICEMAN COMBINED 8:43 Flower1470 :bawling: 8:46 Dragonian King *Downsizer appears* Downsizer: I AM THE DOWNSIZER I AM THE BEST COG IN THE GAME I AM BETTER THAN THE CEO AND THE CHAIRMAN COMBINED 8:47 Flower1470 (facepalm) See what you started, Chris? 8:47 Chrisgaff I also started I have no idea, I have no shame. :P 8:48 Flower1470 pfft you should 8:48 Chrisgaff NO SHAME, NO FEAR, JON WINS 8:48 Dragonian King I HAVE NO IDEA 8:48 Chrisgaff JON WINS BA DADA DA BAH 8:49 Flower1470 (facepalm) Why are all my online friends guys? I need girl friends. 8:50 Chrisgaff >Pennys not a gir, girl* 8:50 Flower1470 she's my sister. not an online friend. 8:50 Chrisgaff SISTERS CAN BE FRIENDS 8:51 Flower1470 ... 8:52 Dragonian King Downsizers ATTACK!!!!!! lily look 8:52 Flower1470 you're crazy. 8:53 Dragonian King ik 8:53 Chrisgaff Silly, You're penny's girlfriend, you have rights, and then you don't have rights. 8:53 Dragonian King that's cool 8:54 Flower1470 LOL wait what? 8:54 Chrisgaff Penny and Silly, sitting in a tree 8:54 Flower1470 How is he my sister's girlfriend? 8:54 Chrisgaff We know they like each other. :P 8:55 Dragonian King yeah well Chris and Lily sitting in a tree so ha 8:55 Flower1470 no Chris. read what you wrote. "Silly, You're penny's girlfriend" 8:55 Chrisgaff ... 8:55 Flower1470 Silly is Peep's girlfriend? 8:56 Chrisgaff I - I don't know, gender swap, ok? 8:56 Dragonian King ... WOW 8:56 Chrisgaff :P 8:56 Dragonian King chris i am ashamed of you 8:56 Flower1470 PEEP WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME 8:56 Dragonian King i need to go jump off a cliff now, brb :P 8:56 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:56 Chrisgaff Have a great fall! 8:57 Dragonian King oh wait i just need to leave TAWW, cuz we're on top of the empire state building 8:57 Flower1470 (yes) 8:57 Dragonian King * Dragonian King leaves the premises and falls to the street *splat* hey i survived (yes) 8:57 Chrisgaff - Drops a grand piano on silly - NO YOUR NOT 8:58 Dragonian King . . . .. . . . . . . . .... . . . . . . 8:58 Flower1470 oh and, fyi, you will never find me in a tree with Chris 8:58 Dragonian King * Dragonian King squeezes out from under the piano and climbs back up oh right 8:58 Chrisgaff Yea... Hah hah. 8:58 Dragonian King WHALE AND LILY SITTING IN A TREE 8:58 Flower1470 NO 8:58 Dragonian King K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE AND THEN THE BABY CARRIAGE 8:58 Flower1470 NO 8:58 Dragonian King DO DO DO SOMETHING SOMETHING IDK 8:58 Flower1470 STOP IT 8:59 Dragonian King that's okay i don't know the rest of the words 8:59 Flower1470 !!! I would not want Shark's children. That's Tori's job. She can take that dishonor. wait. I thought it was marriage then the baby carriage? 9:01 Dragonian King ... I DON'T KNOW THE SONG OKAY?! 9:01 Flower1470 you should 9:02 Dragonian King * Dragonian King jumps off TAWW again whee 9:02 Flower1470 I know it better than I should...... 9:02 Dragonian King *splat* i survived again (yes) 9:02 Flower1470 I bet Chris knows the song 9:05 Chrisgaff Last time I sung that was when I was 12, on here. :P 9:06 Flower1470 cry well I STILL WONT BE SEEN IN A TREE WITH CHRIS 9:07 Chrisgaff Yea! ( Cries inside ) 9:09 Dragonian King lily want to see what your daughter would look like if you married whale? 9:09 Flower1470 NO I CANT MARRY SHARK 9:09 Dragonian King File:The Results of Butterfly Shipping.png too bad 9:09 Flower1470 ... ... ... ... .. 9:10 Loving77 - barfs - 9:10 Dragonian King (rofl) 9:10 Flower1470 idk whether to cry or laugh 9:10 Dragonian King (rflol) 9:10 Chrisgaff IT'S A NIGHTMARE 9:10 Flower1470 YES 9:11 Chrisgaff I have a quote that could go with what I said. :P Lemme get it 9:11 Dragonian King that's why I'm not a Butterfly shipper 9:11 Chrisgaff http://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/2/2a/Demoman_sf13_magic_reac05.wav?t=20131030081732 There Now that I think of it, it may not have been the BEST thing for here... This'll fix everything: http://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/4/40/Demoman_item_unicorn_round_start02.wav?t=20131030081116 9:15 Flower1470 lol 9:15 Dragonian King LOLWUT 9:15 Chrisgaff I'VE GOT PINK HAIR You are now away. 9:20 Dragonian King Lily I found your daughter You are no longer away. 9:20 Flower1470 oh no 9:21 Dragonian King File:Lilysdaughter.png Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 9:21 Flower1470 no. just no. 9:22 Dragonian King WHY YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 9:22 Flower1470 (no) 9:24 Chrisgaff http://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/4/46/Sniper_item_birdhead_round_start02.wav?t=20131030195829 LOUD NOISES http://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/2/27/Soldier_item_birdhead_uber02.wav?t=20131030071109 One more: http://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/f/ff/Soldier_item_unicorn_round_start02.wav?t=20131030072333 c: You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:27 Flower1470 :rofl: 9:29 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:30 Chrisgaff Bye pen Loving77 has left the chat. 9:31 Flower1470 ooo 9:33 Dragonian King I gtg, bye guys Dragonian King has left the chat. 9:34 Flower1470 ooo 9:34 Chrisgaff I didn't even get to say bye. XD 9:34 Flower1470 lol You are now away. You are no longer away. i gtg ttyl :D 9:45 Chrisgaff Ttyl :) Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014